


Gabriel's Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Collars, I have read every single fic with Sam bottoming and having a praise kink, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sam Winchester Has a Praise Kink, So I decided to take matters into my own hands and write yet another one, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦? 𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦?”
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Gabriel's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> There was only [one other fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264654) with Sam bottoming while also having a praise kink and having a collar, so shout out to that person for writing it. While I love that fic, I decided to take matters into my own hands and write another one.

Gabriel runs his head through Sam’s hair. The angel is standing, while the hunter is sitting on the couch with his legs folded under him. “I want you to undress for me. I want you to put on your collar,” Sam moans weakly at just the mention of the collar. Gabriel gives a low chuckle and continues, “And I want you to sit on the bed exactly how you are now. Can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy for me?” Sam can already feel the arousal rushing to his cock. He wants so desperately to please Gabriel. “Yes,  _ oh fuck,  _ yes,” Sam shifts to alleviate the pressure on his cock, really creating more friction than relief.

Gabriel smiles down at Sam. “There he is, there’s my good boy. Remember, no getting off either. I’ll be back soon enough to give you what you need.” Gabriel removes his hand from Sam’s hair, and leaves to do… to do... Well Sam’s horny muddled brain can’t really remember right now. Plus, that’s not important right now. What is important right now is following Gabriel’s instructions. Sam quickly stands up, nearly tripping over himself in an effort to get from the living room couch to the bedroom. 

The hunter (or maybe the hunted?) strips himself of his flannel as well as shirt easily enough, and tosses them both into the hamper. Sam quickly unzips his jeans, sighing in relief at getting just a bit more pleasure towards his quickly hardening dick. He shudders, kicking off the jeans as well as socks, leaving his boxers on for now. Sam pads towards the dresser, feeling the cold hardwood under his feet. 

Sam swears he can feel his cock ache at just the _sight_ of his collar. The silver buckle shines in the dim light, a stark contrast to the matte black leather of the actual collar. Sam picks it up off of the dresser, going to the bathroom before putting it on.  
  
_“Now Sam,” Gabriel says, “I’m going to teach you how to properly put on your collar in case I’m not there to put it on you.”_

Sam remembers Gabriel teaching him about his collar. His heart swells, knowing that Gabriel cares for him and wants to keep him safe. Sam turns on the light, harsh white flooding his vision momentarily. He unclasps the collar, and moves it towards his neck.  
  
_“I know we got this custom fit for you, but every time we use this, one of us is going to check to make sure it’s safe. It’ll be me most of the time, but I’m still going to teach you.” Gabriel tells Sam._

Sam can feel the goosebumps forming on his neck from the cool leather against his skin. He presses the semi-thin band right above the base of his neck, just below his Adam's apple.   
  


_ “Every time we use this, I want you to take a big deep breath.” Sam does as Gabriel says, letting the angel buckle the collar around his neck. “After, we take two fingers, and make sure we can slide them under it comfortably. If we can’t, you don’t wear it.” Gabriel’s eyes stare into Sam’s _

Sam does exactly as Gabriel told him, taking in a deep breath and clasping the collar around his neck. He double checks the fit with two fingers, and can’t help but think of all the praise Gabriel might give the hunter after he’s found out what a good job Sam has done. His neglected cock stirred at the thought of it all. 

Sam walks over to the bed, getting on top of the soft crème comforter and back into his previous sitting position. Legs underneath him, his back straight, and his arms resting on his thighs, just like Gabriel instructed him. Sam feels his boxers strain against his cock, and unconsciously moves his hips forward for more. Sam’s breath catches in his throat as he imagines what Gabriel might say if he were here to see Sam now. His face flushed down to the top of his chest, inching his legs apart. Sam groans out long and low, he’s breathing heavy now.

Sam hears Gabriel’s footsteps as he walks closer to the bedroom, and he burns with want. As soon as Gabriel enters, Sam can tell that all of his waiting has been worth it. 

“Oh  _ Sam _ ,” Gabriel practically moans at the sight of the hunter. Sam stays in his place as instructed, and he can tell that the angel is drinking in the sight of him. “Oh Sam, you are so good for me, waiting so patiently,” Gabriel strips his own clothing and walks over to Sam, tilting his head up and giving him a desperate kiss. Sam  _ whines _ , rocking his hips and trying to get some sort of satisfaction. “Lay back,” Gabriel whispers in his ear, and Sam complies in an instant. Gabriel strips him of his boxers, and Sam’s breath hitches when Gabriel palms his dick.

The archangel moves on top of the bed and over Sam, moving his legs further apart. “Fuck, Sam. You’re so good for me, so beautiful.” Gabriel reaches for the bedside drawer with the lube in it. Sam’s head falls back, groaning long and low. “Please,  _ Gabriel, please--” _

Gabriel slicks up two of his fingers and teases one around Sam’s hole. “Don’t worry, Samshine, I’ll give you what you need.” He pushes a finger into Sam. “Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Sam moaned, his back arching off the bed, exposing more of his neck and collar. “So good, Sammy. I bet you did everything I told you to, didn’t you?”

A whine got caught in Sam’s throat as Gabriel started thrusting his finger in and out. “Gabriel, please, I- oh  _ fuck! _ ” Sam felt Gabriel hit his prostate with a newly added second finger. “Shit, Gabriel!” Sam tried to grind down Gabriel’s fingers, only to have him hold Sam in place with his other hand. “Just a little more, Sammy. We don’t want it to hurt. No, good boys like you need to be prepped well.” Gabriel hit Sam’s prostate again, ripping a groan from his throat. “Please, Gabriel, I need you inside me,” Sam looked up at the angel, making his breath hitch. “Fuck, Sam, how can I say no when you beg so nicely?” Gabriel’s voice is low and breathy, and Sam can see how hard he is. 

Gabriel slicks up his cock, and just barely inches into Sam. A long whine makes its way out of Sam, his dick throbs as a bead of precome leaks out of the tip. Gabriel slowly pulls out of Sam, then thrusts forward, burying himself in Sam. “Oh fuck!  _ Yes! _ ” Sam practically shouts, a long wanton moan making its way out. 

“Shit, Sam. You’re so fucking good, so good for me,” Gabriel groans through his teeth, and Sam can tell he’s nearly at the edge. He sets a brutal pace, thrusting in halfway before pulling out, then thrusting back in and hitting Sam’s prostate almost every time. Sam bounces with the force of Gabriel, his cock leaking a steady stream of precome, smearing over his stomach. “Please, Gabriel, I need--” the angel lifts Sam’s legs over his shoulders, nailing his prostate dead-on. Sam all but shouts, and he clings onto Gabriel, his arms wrapped around the angel’s neck as his legs fall to each side. “I know what my good boy needs. Don’t worry, Samshine, I’m here.” Gabriel takes the opportunity of their closeness to nip and suck small bruises onto Sam’s collar bone. “I’m going to take care of you, because you’re mine, are you, Sammy?” 

Sam nearly sobs out, “Shit, all yours, Gabriel. Fuck, so close,” he grinds down as best he can onto Gabriel’s cock. “Come for me, Sam. Show me how pretty you look when you come,” Sam sobs out as his orgasm shoots through him, his cock shooting come all over his and Gabriel’s stomach. “Shit, Sam, so tight, so good,” the angel grits out, coming inside of Sam. 

Gabriel pulls out and runs his hand through a whimpering Sam’s hair, laying right beside him. “So good, Sam. Such a good boy. Still with me?” Gabriel asks. Sam nods, “Yeah, ‘t was amazing.” Sam hugs,  _ more like latches onto,  _ Gabriel. “Alright Samshine, how about a nice hot bath?” Gabriel says, sitting up a bit. “Hmm, bath sounds nice,” Sam mumbles, pushing his face into the angel’s chest. All Gabriel can do is laugh and smile.


End file.
